Polos opuestos
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Durante semanas había estado impidiendo todo contacto entre Narciso y Winona, y no podía permitirlo ahora. Ellos eran dos personas completamente distintas que seguramente no se soportarían; además nadie en su sano juicio propiciaría un encuentro entre su pareja y ex-pareja. (CulinaryShipping) Para May.


Potos.

Potos potos potos potos potos potos.

FF me odia, he tenido que editar esto porque me borró todas las notas de autor xP

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no pertenecer a Rex

**Advertencias:** CulinaryShipping (Wallace/Narciso) Ooc.

**Nota adicional:** Este fic es para May por ganarme en la 2ª ronda de Batalla de Drabbles del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Haré como si no lo hubiera leído ya y diré que ojalá te guste May y que no sé si es lo que esperabas, pero es así como me imagino a Narciso y Winona xD (Odio FF) Se supone que los hechos de este fic están situados antes de "Imprevistos".

(...)

– Señores pasajeros, la llegada a Ciudad Portual en la región de Hoenn será inminente. Muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros – Anunció la megafonía del barco.

Al escuchar este mensaje Narciso tomó sus maletas y dejándose caer en una de las barandillas de la cubierta observó como el litoral de la nueva región a la que se acercaba iba haciéndose cada vez más grande en el horizonte.

El viaje había sido agradable, había tenido la suerte de que ninguno de los otros viajeros procedentes de Kalos no lo habían _ – _por falta de cultura, obviamente_ – _reconocido, y por tanto no lo habían estado molestando ni retándolo a combates como de costumbre. Y no es que no disfrutara con ello, ya que a pesar de resultarle pesado realizar tantos combates era gratificante ganarlos todos, sino que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Ideas que se habían quedado muy desordenadas cuando Wallace le propuso irse a vivir con él a Hoenn.

Más aún cuando llevado por la situación y su mes de vacaciones aceptó esto casi sin pensarlo.

Pero ahora en parte se alegraba de todo aquello, un cambio de aires quizás le sentaría bien. Y también sería agradable pasar más tiempo junto a Wallace.

(...)

Llegaba tarde.

Corría por las calles abarrotadas de gente de Ciudad Portual, haciéndose paso entre los turistas con sus cámaras de fotos y las personas que como él intentaban avanzar hacia algún lugar en concreto.

Siguiendo el sonido del cercano rumor de las olas que chocaban contra la costa consiguió al fin alcanzar su destino, y tras parar de correr comprobó entre jadeos que la silueta del lujoso crucero proveniente de Ciudad Témpera en Kalos tan sólo comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte.

Se colocó adecuadamente la capa blanca que había quedado algo maltrecha de la carrera, y caminó con tranquilidad en dirección al muelle donde el esperado barco atracaría.

– ¡Wallace!

Al girarse en dirección a donde había provenido aquel grito comprobó que había sido entonado por dos personas al unísono. Se encontró de frente con Tate y Liza.

– ¿Cómo vosotros tan lejos de Ciudad Algaria? – Preguntó el líder de Arrecípolis a los mellizos. Ambos se miraron con complicidad.

– Bueno, hemos venido a la reunión de líderes de gimnasio...

– A la que dijiste que no podías asistir – Terminó Liza las palabras que empezó su hermano, haciendo que el rostro de Wallace se ensombreciera.

De pronto recordó como hacía algo más de una semana Winona le dijo que había una reunión de líderes de gimnasio en Ciudad Portual, a la cuál alegó que no podía ir por motivos personales – en realidad no le apetecía ir –. Y con todo el lío de la llegada de Narciso lo había olvidado.

Winona... ¡Winona! Su presencia allí le complicaba mucho las cosas.

Durante semanas había estado impidiendo todo contacto entre Narciso y Winona, y no podía permitirlo ahora. Ellos eran dos personas completamente distintas que seguramente no se soportarían; además nadie en su sano juicio propiciaría un encuentro entre su pareja y ex-pareja.

Por todo esto el gesto de Wallace cambió a uno visiblemente nervioso en un instante.

– ¿Winona está aquí? – Volvió preguntar de forma atropellada.

Los mellizos asintieron.

– Y Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson... – Enumeró Liza con tranquilidad.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Interrogó Tate.

El coordinador no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder. Por eso, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el barco que esperaba ya había atracado encontró la vía de escape perfecta.

– Yo... espero a alguien... luego nos vemos. – Se excusó alejándose de los líderes de Ciudad Algaria.

Estos continuaron su camino hablando tranquilamente, con la sonrisa serena que les caracterizaba adornando sus rostros.

– Un hombre muy particular, ¿no crees?

– Sí – asintió Liza suavemente – Quizás deberíamos decirle a Winona que está aquí.

– Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, no te preocupes.

(…)

– ¡¿Cuándo va a legar el Señor Arenque?!

Narciso observaba como la persona con la que iba a convivir durante un mes andaba en círculos con presteza alzando los brazos para darle mayor dramatismo a sus palabras. Y es que desde que lo había encontrado al bajar del crucero se había ido mostrando cada vez más inquieto en relación a marcharse de la ciudad.

El rubio bufó molesto, Wallace ni siquiera había mostrado una mínima señal de afecto desde que había llegado a Hoenn. Y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esto.

– Wallace – Lo llamó sin llegar a mirarlo. El aludido se paró en seco. – No me has besado – Continuó girando la cabeza de golpe para mirar al coordinador directamente a los ojos, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

Silencio.

– ¿Acaso... te da vergüenza? – Narciso se acercó a Wallace andando firme y elegantemente.

– Luego cuando lleguemos a Arrecípolis te doy todos los que quieras... – Intentó Wallace disuadir al Alto Mando.

– Pero yo quiero uno ahora – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atrapó los labios del de Hoenn uniéndolos con los suyos en un ansioso beso. Un beso que duró menos de lo que Narciso hubiera querido.

– ¡Por fin!

Narciso había visto muchísimas cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida. Desde retadores de la Liga Pokémon que tan solo llevaban un bidoof en su haber hasta a Dianta vestida de payaso para una película. Pero era la primera vez que veía a alguien cayendo desde el cielo como salida por arte de magia.

Dicha persona que vestía un extravagante traje de color turquesa. Por lo cuál, lo extraño de la situación se agravaba.

– Winona... – La cara de Wallace se descompuso al ver el rostro de la líder de Arborada allí mismo.

– Ahora de que me he asegurado de que es él... Wallace, ¿no piensas presentarnos? – La recién llegada habló mirando con curiosidad a Narciso, prácticamente ignorando toda expresión o palabra de Wallace.

Aquella situación era un tanto – muy – extraña. De hecho, Narciso no sabía que conclusiones sacar con respecto a ella. Quizás tan sólo debía dejarla fluir y ver que ocurría. O quizás... ¡¿Cuándo iba a llegar el tal Señor Arenque?!

Por su parte Wallace hizo un acopio de todas sus fuerzas para superar la fase de pateticismo en la que había entrado al ver a Winona. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a responderle de la forma más coherente y calmada que podía.

– ¡Pero si ya lo conocerás mejor que yo! – Terminó por gritar ganándose las miradas atónitas de las dos personas que estaban frente a él. Ambos decidieron ignorar esta acusación.

– Como sea... Narciso, miembro del Alto Mando de Kalos... encantado... ¿tú eres...? – Narciso vio muy oportuno llevar él la iniciativa. No se quedaría callado mientras el loco de su novio peleaba a voces con una desconocida.

El Altaria de la joven abandonó su posición desde las alturas y se colocó junto a su entrenadora – ahora todo empezó a tener sentido para los dos entrenadores de tipo agua – , quién tras devolverla al pokémon a su pokéball se acercó a Narciso para darle la mano cordialmente. Quizás demasiado cordial para el gusto de Wallace.

– Winona, líder del Gimnasio Arborada. Y... ex-novia de Wallace – Finalizó sin borrar una leve sonrisa de su rostro.

Todo estaba hecho.

En la imaginación de Wallace ya se plasmaba un épico combate entre las dos partes para decidir quién ganaría el premio de su amor, una batalla en la que tras un ajustado final Narciso se alzaría con la victoria y Winona asumiría por fin que él era suyo.

Pero – contra todo pronóstico – nada más lejos de la realidad.

– ¿Wallace te vienes? Vamos a tomar algo en un café que hay por aquí – Lo llamó la mujer sacándolo de su ensoñamiento y llevándolo a un estado de sorpresa que se reflejó en su boca ampliamente abierta.

Winona avanzó tomando la delantera, mientras Narciso se acercaba al asombrado Wallace para comentarle algo al oído.

– Es una persona extraña, pero me cae bien. Y te conoce mucho mejor que yo así que será interesante hablar con ella.

– Pe-pero... – Balbuceó el otro. No era justo que tras todo ese tiempo ocultándole todo a Winona la cosa terminar así.

– ¿Acaso querías que nos pusiéramos a pelear? – Preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja en gesto desaprobación, y dejando atrás a Wallace con un leve sonrojo.

Había acertado de lleno.

La cuestión ahora era muy simple. ¿Cómo se había enterado Winona de su relación con Narciso? ¡Si había sido extremadamente cuidadoso! Quizás pudo ser un fisgón cualquiera, o quizás...

Acelerando el paso para alcanzar a las dos personas que se acababan de conocer y ya mantenían una animada conversación, repasó mentalmente las mejores ideas que se le ocurrían para vengarse de Steven.

(…)

Las luces anaranjadas del atardecer ya teñían las plácidas aguas que bañaban el puerto de la ciudad, el rumor del mar lo único que llegaba a sus oídos.

En un lugar diferente al que sus pasajeros creían estaba parado el barco que les llevaría a Arrecípolis, y en él un hombre y su pokémon esperándolos desde hacía varias horas.

– ¿Crees que tardarán mucho, Peeko?

(...)

Y ya uwu Me quedó raro, pero creo que está decente xD Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado May~

Aprovecho para desear un feliz año (aquí en España tan sólo faltan tres horas) a todos los que lean esto~ Pero más especialmente a los que dejen review (?) xD

And that's all

**Erre-E-Equis.**


End file.
